Internet dating
by RainbowElephant101
Summary: Coming home from work, Sakura has decided to check her dating site on a whim. She has a date with a man who's profile screams weirdo but upon meeting him, she finds out he is rather different, perhaps the best man yet. Just a one shot, nothing special


"Another weirdo" I groaned, clicking on the little box to bring up his profile. His profile picture was just as bad as his name 'spring time youth', if the eyebrows weren't bad enough I could only gag at his green skin tight spandex outfit. I sighed scrolling through his profile, it made me wish I had never joined this site. I really was beginning to think I was destined to be alone for ever just like Ino-pig said. Sighing again, I clicked on the stupid little flower symbol to see when our date would be '12:15, the plaza today' least it wasn't dinner which meant I didn't have to dress up all fancy like. I looked at my cat clock 'I've got ten minutes to get ready, last time I work overtime at the hospital' I grabbed my bright pink doc's and tied my hair up in a crude pony tail before finding my phone and purse. I didn't grab the fake rose sitting on the table by the door, I was noticeable enough as it was and my date was quite unique in looks as well.

I groaned, I was ten minutes late and just hoping he hadn't left otherwise my day off was going to be a waste. I spotted him as I got in the door, he looked a little sad, tearing a napkin to shreds. He didn't looked as bad as his picture and profile made him out to be, I giggled in relief. He smiled as I came into sight, relaxing visibly.

"Sorry traffic was terrible and I hate to admit it but I fell asleep in my car before I even left the driveway, working the graveyard shift at the hospital was hell, I'm Sakura" I said, unwinding my blood-red scarf. The guy smiled back, I noticed then he was dressed rather normally, shirt, jeans and a blazer.

"I'm Lee and I'm terrible sorry for my ridiculous profile, my friend changed it and then pass coded it, I admit I was like that I'm my younger years but I have wised up since" he said, blushing slightly, I could only laugh.

"I'm guessing it's cost you a few dates?" lee rolled his eyes.

"a few is an understatement, this is the first date where I've had the girl show up, I was going to give up on the dating scene if you didn't show" He said, with shaky laughter. Lee waved a waitress over and she smiled at him, as if happy he wasn't alone anymore.

I muttered thanks tartly, as she handed over the menu, the woman squeaked and ran.

"Sorry, I'm just tired, wake me if I fall asleep in my lunch" I said, hiding behind an open menu as I yawned. Lee laughed, promising me he would.

"So what does a man like you do for a job?" I asked, admiring the muscles. We handed the menu's over to the server, before answering.

"I run a karate, school and enter tournaments in my spare time, I actually made it to the last Olympics" lee grinned sheepishly at his last achievement, I was shocked at this.

As we ate lunch we struck up a good conversation, and little by little I moved closer to him. I was actually enjoying myself. And we continued our date past the obligated hour.

"So how have your past dates been Sakura?" he asked, brushing my bangs back since they had fallen over my faces. A brave move on his behalf, I didn't mind.

"Terrible, I got into an argument with my friend and she joined me up to this site and accepted a bunch of date on my behalf before I pass coded it, the first man was cold, he just stared at me most of the night with this dissaproving look and everything he said was clear and to the point, like dinning with a business man in the end I told him I'd of had a better time if I was having lunch with hitler and left, the second guy seemed better till he fell asleep in his salad and wouldn't wake up, he had narcolepsy, I think the third was the worst, he was a perv and over twice my age, I ended up dumping my drink on him. The last date was with this guy who loved ramen, and I mean loved it he took me to his favourite ramen stand and eat fifteen bowls one after the other" I shuddered at the mention on the last one, he hadn't stopped emailing me about a second 'date'. At least Lee was civil, I stared at him as he signalled a server and began talking about deserts. He was very different from his profile picture, his hair wasn't a bowl cut anymore, he'd let it grow and just left it messy, his eyebrows weren't as thick to my relief and he looked more mature, his face was more masculine. Even my profile picture looked different to how I was now, I still had short hair and bangs, now I had a straight fringe and long hair.

"Sakura, umm earth to Sakura?" Lee waved a hand in my face, worry etched into his faces. I blinked a few times, before even realising what was going on.

"Whatever's he having" I mumbled, stumbling over the words in a hurried fashion.

"Are you okay?" he asked, hand on mine. "Yes, I'm just space casing, you look very different to your profile picture that's all, you look better" I blushed, the tips of my ears turning red at my own words. I scowled as my pager went off, it was nothing I could ignore. I hastily wrote my number and address down on one of the napkins, passing it to him.

"I'm sorry to cut our date short but it's work" I said, kissing his cheek. I went to reach for my wallet but he grabbed my wrist stopping me.

"I'll pay" he said, getting up as well. He stuffed the napkin into his back pocket with a smile and walked me to my car.

"I really am sorry for leaving, I hope we can do this again" I smiled at him impishly, the tips of my ears turning red again. Opening the car door to distract him, I whipped round kissing him. Lee stood there, his face completely red, spacing out. I smiled as I drove off, shouting good-bye from the window. He waved till I was almost out of view. This time I was glad Ino-pig had signed me up for the dating site.


End file.
